Welcome Home, Jill Valentine
by Angelica burrows
Summary: Chris and Jill are heading back to America after the ordeal in Africa. Thoughts on a plane and what "home" really means is what is on both their minds.  Post RE:5, fluffy Valenfield :D


It had been nothing but bustle and tussle since returning from that final mission. HQ had immediately ambushed them with debriefing as soon as the pair had checked out, washed up, and reported in. Now free from the BSAA formalities…they were heading home.

Chris Redfield watched his former partner as she settled down into her plane seat, his mind racing with so many thoughts and questions that he had kept bottled up for almost three years… Why did you save me? What kept you going through that living hell? Did you think of me as often as I thought of you in the lonely nights?

Oh but he knew that he couldn't ask them now. 'Everything changes but stays the same…'

He couldn't help but think that sentence so many times in his head. His eyes couldn't leave Jill Valentine for a moment, partially afraid that if he closed them, she would not be there when he opened them again..

She was blonde now due to the body stress, and much paler too. But those eyes…those tourmaline blue eyes were still the same…

They were looking up at him now as she gingerly placed a resting forehead upon his shoulder. The sensation sent prickly shock waves of happiness through his system. She still smelled the same too… Jasmine and soap…

Despite his best efforts, exhaustion began to close his ever watching eyes, surrendering Chris Redfield into a peaceful sleep, and dreams of the woman within his embrace.

As soon as she heard his breath even out in repose, Jill looked up. A loving smile creased at her colorless lips, bringing a gentle sparkle about her azure eyes. 'Everything changes but stays the same…' She couldn't help but think that sentence so many times in her head. She had saved him because of an undeniable bond, his memory keeping her going in that living hell. She always thought of him, not only during those cold nights. Every time she closed her eyes, she had imagined him there, only to be inwardly devastated when opening them to find that he was not. Until the one day he was…

He had a touch of grey shocking through his dark brown locks, dark circles on the skin under his eyes too. But those eyes…those emerald green eyes were still the same….

As she laid her head back down upon his shoulder, Jill snuggled closer. The sensation sent comforting warmth through her system. He still smelled the same …Aftershave and soap….

Despite her best efforts, exhaustion began to close her ever observing eyes, surrendering Jill Valentine into a peaceful sleep, and dreams of the man within her embrace.

The plane ride nearly lasted thirteen hours, all of which the pair slept within each other's arms. Groggily they pulled themselves apart from one another towards the end; Chris grabbing the carry on Jill had insisted they would need. Making their way down the stretch, Jill took in a deep breath. New York City skyline panned into her hungry view, reflecting within her wide orbs. Chris chuckled at her reaction to the new place, pleased to have finally rescued her from her African residence. "_Welcome home, Jill Valentine…Glad to be back in America I se…" _ Being cut off mid statement, Chris was ambushed. Jill had whirled, pressing her lips to his in an unexpected display of affection. His eyes closed, hands dropping their baggage as they curled about Valentine's slim waist. After several seconds of heated passion, they broke apart from the kiss, breathlessly resting their foreheads together. Redfield wrapped his arms firmly about the woman, hugging tightly. Jill looked up into his eyes; her own glassed over by tears of relieved love. "_No, Chris, my home has always been right here,…in your arms…I love you, Chris Redfield."_ Blushing from the intensity of his own emotions, moisture began build at the male's jade hues. Soon it was running down his cheeks as he held her tighter, bringing his mouth back in an enamored kiss. His lips whispered against hers before pressing in their finality. "_I love you too, Jill Valentine...welcome home."_


End file.
